So, this Is Me?
by cherry-star-aus
Summary: 5 years since Yami dissapeared things have changed, people grow and become different, this is the stories of the characters and how they changed over the years T for minor coarse language and themes may become oneshot if disliked currently only Mokuba's s


hi, This is kind of only in Notepad, have to check word out later, so I do hope you enjoy my story and review (looking for reviews for my stranded fiction T-T)

So if i have spelling or grammatical mistakes send them to me I will fix and edit the chapter.

Disclaimer: i do not own the anime/ manga Yu-Gi-Oh!

Character Ages (I going to dot hem now, may not even use characters)

Seto Kaiba: 23

Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Ryou Bakura: 21

Mai Valentine: 29

Mokuba Kaiba: 18

Rebecca Hawkins: 17

Ishizu Ishtar: 25

Serenity Wheeler: 18

Marik Ishtar: 21

Summary: 5 years since Yami dissapeared things have changed, people grow and become different, this is the stories of the characters and how they changed over the years.

* * *

**So, That Was Me**

**Chapter 1**

**Mokuba Kaiba**

* * *

* * *

"Where am I?" a 18 year old Mokuba Kaiba said scratching his still scruffy long black hair looking around and said, "What happened this time" stepping from the bed onto the wooden floors and looked around feeling a slight twinge on his head. He looked down and saw his clothes scattered around on the floor, "Great, I did it again" she said slumping back onto the bed and then laid his head back landing on the covers over the top of a red headed girl. He turned and sighed standing again, this was her place, just as well her brother wasn't back yet...Mokuba began to get dressed and said, "Joey has a pretty bad temper..." mokuba finished up and took a quick mirror check before he slunk from Serenity's room and looked around seeing no signs of her older brother around and smiled, "passed" he smirked and looked out the window to see that the family limo was parked just around the corner, he smiled and left the place getting to the limo running pretty quickly. "Sorry I got caught up Takashi" he smirked and said, "So we should go home..." Mokuba sighed as he brushed his hair saying, "I need a haircut..."

"You are home late," Seto said as Mokuba walked in the front door of the mansion and looking at the clock which said 06:24, Seto yawned and said, "If you weren't doing this all the time I'd be really worried"

Mokuba stared at his brother and shrugged him off and said, "I should be asking you what you have been doing...you look absolutley terrible" Mokuba smirked as his brother scratched his head, his hair already messed up and his eyes baggy with stubble over his face grown. "but i like the beard...suits you bro" Mokuba said winking as he went upstairs to get changed.

"I got back late and we are out of coffee!" Seto called out to his brother as he looked to a maid and said, "does the facial hair really suit me?" he blinked as the nurse nodded and smiled giving him a can of cola in place of the coffee.

* * *

_- DON't FORGET TO REVIEW_

* * *

"Hmm, maybe red streaks" Mokuba said thinking about his hair and sighed as he remebered his last haircut 3 years ago. He shuddered and looked to the roof again and said, "I can do it myself" he smiled and stretched his arms as he said, "maybe red streaks..." he laughed and sat up as he went to the bathroom at his room and looked at the long hair..."okay here it goes" he smiled and looked to a pair of scissors and put them open around a lock of his hair and snipped, "bye bye bushy" he smiled as he clipped the hair watching the clump of hair float down onto the bathroom sink. 

"Hmm, I think I will have red streaks done" Mokuba said smiling as he looked at himself in the mirror. he shrugged and looked down and said, "damn...I am so short!!" Mokuba had grown quite a bit but in in comparison to what his brother had been even though he was 5 foot 9inches tall, he had always felt short, hell, serenity was nearly his height. "maybe a new wardrobe.." Mokuba said looking to his reflection at some business suit like clothes he was in, "maybe a piercing..." he laughed and said, "man that would make Seto cringe" He sighed and said, "maybe I will go shopping" he smiled and said, "A little change never hurt anyone."

* * *

_DON't FORGET TO REVIEW_

* * *

"This is fine..." Mokuba said as he was dropped off at Domino mall, having gotten out of the house after his brother had gone to Kaiba Corp. "Ah, There" he smiled as he walked over to the tailoring shop where his brother had gotten his coats. he walked in and called out, "Ryou?" he called looking around for him who was not anywhere to be seen in the shop. "Hey Bakura, or anyone?" he sighed as he took a seat looking around, "some service." 

"Coming..." a voice called out, and a bunch of thumps and vulgarities were heard from the back room.

"Marik?" Mokuba blinked and ran to the counter leaning up against the counter saying, "Is that Marik Ishtar back there?"

"Yea... he..."

"No, no one but me" Bakura said looking kind of flustered his shirt buttoned up wonkilly as he shut and blockaded the back door saying, "Hey Mokuba...I haven't seen you in here without your brother before...did he want a new suit?" Bakura looked to the new hairstyle and said, "nice cut" he smiled and said, "shall I get you an order form?"

"Uh No thanks, I am here for me" he said sighing, "need to revamp my look..." Mokuba blushed a little, "You know, change it up, maybe a little cooler style."

"Sure I can do that, but it's not like you need it...you are a magnet for the ladies anyway..." he smiled and said, "But hey...I will cater to your whims!"

"I am thinking, I would want to wear it around and at work so yeah, maybe with the KC logo on it and you know studs...and I want it black, and confortable...you can do that right?" Mokuba looked to Bakura who seemed concentrated.

"Okay...I think I have what you need, I will draw it up for you and it could be done in a matter of days" Bakura said already having a basic scetch started and said, "I should be done with the design in about an hour" he smiled and said, "will you stay that long?"

"I can come back" MOkuba smiled, "I have some ...stuff...I want to do" he smiled and said, "catchya Bakura, you too marik!" he said laughing to himself as he walked out.

* * *

_DON't FORGET TO REVIEW_

* * *

Looking around the mall he sighed and saw the hair salon and said, "They could probably do the streaks..." he smiled and went in looking around and said, "hi there" he smiled a dashing smile as he looked to the lady and was taken back for a moment and said, "REBBECCA...what are you doing here?" he said looking to her as he calmed down slightly. 

"I work here" she said smiling looking to him and said, "Apprenticeship..." she smiled her cheeks rosy as she looked to him.

"What about your big College degree, and the you being in America thing?" he looked to her as he leant on the counter looking at her, she had certainly changed, She had long blonde hair and was a bit taller and Mokuba began to think, _'man she is cute' _He smiled as he looked down trying to sneak a peek down her halter top and paused and said, "so, rebbecca...you do red hair streaks?" he said smiling looking to her, giving her the charming smile that had one him so many fan-girls around Domino.

Rebbecca blushed and said, "uh...sure..." She looked to him and said, "Uh...we don't have anyone booked to come in yet, so I will set you up..." she smiled and said, "maybe we could layer your hair as well...whoever did your last haircut did a pretty bad job..." she laughed and smiled at him.

Mokuba began to think, _'Now I currently have two options...one...possibly get a bad haircut...and not score with old friend...two, possibly get bad haircut and straks and score with hot blonde chick...or at the least get a peek...I know what is morally right..' _Looking up to Rebbecca he said, "I will have this haircut...but I hope it isn't screwed up...otherwise you will have to take the tab..." Mokuba sighed and said, "so Layer me!" he said smiling looking to her as he jumped back into the hair wash chair.

"cool" She smiled as she said, "lay your head back," She smiled as she turned the water on and began to wash his hair, he relaxed as the water flowed over his head and opened one eye to take a peek down her top and sighed as he became even more relaxed.

After they had concluded the haircut Mokuba said, "very nice..." he brushed his hands through his hair and said, "So here is the bill right" he said handing her a card.

"I actually made a mistake with one of the streaks" she said laughing, "so, I gotta foot the bill right?" she smiled and looked to him as she blushed.

"How about, you get a couple of drinks with me later on...then I will forget it" he laughed and said, "it is fine anyway."

"Sure" Rebbecca said quickly as Mokuba was about to turn away and said, "here is my number...I get of at Three..." she said writing a number on a card handing it to him.

"Cool" he said smiling and throwing a wink back at her, "Will see you." Mokuba laughed to himself and spoke to himself mentally, '_oh yeah this is the life, what could possibly go wrong..damn I have jynxed it...oh well...I will survive.' _Looking down on his watch he smiled and headed off to Bakuras and looked around seeing Bakura gone again. "it's a wonder he isn't out of business" Mokuba said sighing and called out, "Ryou...I am back" he sighed turning as he saw Bakura come from the change rooms.

"Just adding the finishing touches on your design!" He smiled and handed him a drawing showing a jacket like the one that seto had but slightly shorter and black. with red inner lining, "how is this design?" he said smiling and looked at him.

"It will do" he said looking at him and said, "so call us up when it is done" he smiled and walked out and sighed as he said, "So it is...1:15pm..." he sighed and said, "maybe I will just walk around for a while...though I should go to work..." Mokuba said, "I am such a nice guy..." he sighed and said, "to work it is..." he sighed as he walked outside not being able to spot the limo. Leaning against a wall he called up the limo driver and said, "Where are you?" he sighed as the limo driver told him that he'd be right there...

Mokuba closed his eyes and looked to the corner and finally saw the limo come, he went over climbing into it and said, "Kaiba Corp" he sighed feeling tired as they drove the way to the Kaiba Corporation building. Mokuba went inside, a number of people smiling and looking at him as he went up the building, he felt pretty good about it and sighed as he went to check in on his brother and said, "Yo Seto, you not busy right bro?"

"Actually" Seto said his eyes fixed on an LCD screen, "I am busy and so shouldn't you..." seto looked up and said, "WHAT THE...you got a haircut?" blinking he said, "and you streaked it" he sighed and shut up quickly going back to his work.

"What?"

"I just noted you had changed your hair..."

"And?"

"And nothing, I noticed it...thats all..."

"I saw your face."

"Yeah, you are in the same room..."

"You gave me a look Seto!"

"I did not give you a look Mokuba, your hair your choice..."

"Sure" Mokuba raised an eyebrow and said, "Get it over with..."

"What I wasn't going to...its EMO!!!"

"WHAT EMO!!??"

"YEAH YOU LOOK LIKE SOME EMO!!"

"ITS NOT EMO..."

"IS"

"NOT"

"IS"

"NOT"

"IS"

"You are just being childish Seto...it is cool and I like it..." Mokuba smirked looking at his reflection in the window..."so I see you kept the stubble..." Mokuba smiled looking at his brother.

"I see you are not working again..."

"Well I just wanted to talk to you bro..regarding something on a day on the seventh...in a week...July 7th...Seto"

"What, you got a date?" Seto said going back to his work.

"SETO!" Mokuba said starting to get annoyed.

"Yeah, I know your birthday...why...wait no party!"

"Why not?"

"Because..."

"Cause what, you afraid we might wreck the house or that you might drink and make a fool of yourself..."

"I just dislike parties..."

"..."

"Fine...just nothing too big..."

"Okay...nothing _too _big..." Mokuba turned to go to his office and as he headed out the door stated, "Then again there is no such thing as too big."

"MOKUBA!!" Seto turned falling from his chair being too late for Mokuba had dissapeared out the door.

Walking into his office Mokuba sighed as the paerload in front of him made him groan, "well...I guess I better look over these" he smiled and looked to the alarm clock he had in the office and set it for 3 o'clock. Smiling he said, "now time for business..." Mokuba worked on the papers getting through them rather swiftly, and losing track of time so when the alarm clock went off he had been surprised and nearly fell from his chair. "Okay captain smooth!" Mokuba said reaching for the phone and grabbed the card from his pocket and called the number written across it.

"Hello, Rebbecca?"

_"Mokuba?"_

"Hello to you too!"

_"Oh, Sorry, hey..."_

"So, how about dinner tonight?"

_"Tonight, uh sure I guess.."_

"See you there, I will meet you at Billy Joes at six?"

_"Sure"_

"Byes" and with that Mokuba hung up and got back to doing some more papers resetting the alarm for five o'clock. Being done at 4:30 Mokuba looked up and switched off his alarm and smiled as he left his office.

* * *

_DON't FORGET TO REVIEW_

* * *

"Where are you going?" Seto said looking down at his brother putting on a jacket and getting all dressed up in his pin-stripes. 

"I have a date." Mokuba plainly stated as he smiled, "planning on scoring tonight...so I might not be back till late" Mokuba winked at his brother and said, "So you can have your boy, or girlfriends over tonight." Mokuba said jokingly. "But seriously Seto" he went up to his brother and looked to him with a serious face, "you...need...to...get...laid!" mokuba slipped past his brother and said, "Oh well look at the time cya!"

"MOKUBA!" Seto called out chasing his brother down the staircase fumed at his brother, watching he saw Mokuba slip out the door as he felt his legs begin to tangle.

* * *

_DON't FORGET TO REVIEW_

* * *

"Hello pretty lady" mokuba said looking to Rebbecca as he walked to her standing outside of a fast food restraunt and said, "Well, you may have guessed, or not but we aint eating here" he smiled and said, "you haven't eaten yet have you?" Mokuba smiled looking to her winking as she stood there blushing standing in a blue dress. 

"No not yet.." she smiled and followed him as he signalled for he to follow him, "how far is this place?" she looked to him smiling and asked, "is it nice?"

"Do you think I would take you somewhere that was not nice?"

"No...I just don't knowthis area"

"Here it is," he said smiling as they got closer to the shores of Domino where a ferry was set with Kaiba Corps logo on it. "You ain't afraid of boats right?"

"No..." Rebecca said as she followed him onto the boat and said, "so...we shall go then" he smiled and looked to her as she looked around.

"Captain we going?" Mokuba said as the captain smiled.

"Yep we are off!" the captain smiled and said, "Been a long time Rebecca" he smiled and said, "if you didn't recognise me, it's Tristan!" he said as he turned on the ferry and began to head off leaving Rebecca and Mokuba on the main deck.

"Tristan is a captain of your ferry?" Rebecca said looking to Mokuba surprised, "Never figured he would get that far in life" she laughed and ssaid, "this is real nice Mokuba."

"It better be," he smiled and said, "Had to give a lot of refunds to book this ferry on such a short notice" Mokuba laughed and looked at her, "But it is no big deal really."

* * *

_DON't FORGET TO REVIEW_

* * *

"What an amazing night!" Rebecca said as they sailed into port, "some weird stuff happened but, it was great" she smiled and looked at Mokuba smiling across to her. 

"Hope you enjoyed it" Mokuba said smiling looking at Rebecca who nodded at him, Mokuba moved in down his face nearing hers, Rebecca closed the gap pressing her lips to his, Mokuba put his arm around her and leant up against her as he smiled and said, "So...shall I take you home?" he smirked and looked to the girl as she nodded.

This inevitibally led to..."Wow Mokuba that was fantastic," Rebecca hugged his chest and said, "Wow, I hope it is like that next time and forever after" she smiled as she looked to him and kissed his lips and said, "Not too tired are you?"

"No way.." Mokuba said as he looked down on her as he rolled her over onto her back and smiled looking down at her naked self and kissed her collarbone stoping saying, "just a minute" he smiled as he got up and went to the mini bar and grabbed two mini vodka's and a pill popping it into his mouth, "want a drink" he smiled as he opened his own swallowing the pill and smiling, he went and sat on the bed saying, "to a wonderful night..." he smiled as he handed her a drink and moved down to continue with the night on his buzz.

* * *

_DON't FORGET TO REVIEW_

* * *

Rebecca slept by Mokuba in the bed in the hotel, the room was messy, more than he had remembered, he got up and gathered his things and looked to the clock getting dressed, slipping his pants on he said to himself, "maybe I really should cut back" he smiled and looked to the girl sleeping on the bed, "better go before my concience kicks in..." he smiled as he grabbed his things going to the door putting his hand on the silver handle as he took off, after all, he had work to do. 

Leaving the hotel Mokuba called for a limo and headed off to kaiba Corp; he'd do his work today, "man, I have been really tough on Seto" Mokuba sighed and looked at his reflection, "I shouldn't be doing this shit... Seto worked all his life, to get this far, I really should do the little I am supposed to..."Mokuba sighed and closed his eyes as he aproached Kaiba Corp in the same clothes he had the other day, he sighed as he went into thebuilding and up the private elevator thinking about it. "From now on, I am going to do what I should, man I am selfish.." Mokuba looked down and said, "Damn..."he punched the door and said, "I am one messed up dude" he said looking at the pills left in his pocket, "How could it have come to this?"

"Mokuba...you Okay?" Mokuba looked up to see his older brother who still had neglected to shave, "You seem conflicted?"

"Have..." mokuba paused momentarilly finally looking up to his brother saying, "have I changed?' he looked at his brother who climbed in the elevator and shut it down into lock and leant against the back bar and smiled as he said, "Well," he sighed and looked up, "by the smell of you you havent.." his brother joked, something only Mokuba had really seen.

"Seto" Mokuba looked to his older brother and said, "I am being serious!"

"You saying I am not?" Seto said sarcastically.

"Seto!"

"Well look at yourself Mokuba..." Seto smiled, "you are really different, from how yyou were, how I have always been, you change as you grow...I am proud of how you are, really... you have a confidence I never had," he smirked, "you think and know you can have whoever you want, you are not afraid of rejection, and you are kind, caring and trustworthy."

"Sure Seto..."

"I mean it, but then again, you always have been like that, you are a smart kid." seto reopened the elevator and let Mokuba leave as he went down it, leaving Mokuba to ponder this.

"Change as i grow...so as I learn I become more smart or what?" Mokuba sighed thinking to himself, "so, where do I go from here, I can't go back can I?" Mokuba sighed as he sat in a chair in his office and looked to the roof, Looking to an old picyure of himself and his brother, Mokuba smiled closing his eyes and said, "changes, that's what it's all about, and making the right ones," opening his eyes he said, "This is me now...and that was me."

* * *

_- DO NOT FORGET THE REVIEW_

_tHIS IS ALL OF MY FIC, i KNOW, IT COULD BE A ONE SHOT BUT i NEED FEEDBACK_


End file.
